


Unrequited

by GaySquidBoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Job, Drunk decision-making, M/M, Teasing, because of the alcohol, slight bar fight, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySquidBoy/pseuds/GaySquidBoy
Summary: Lawrence and Curtis's first time, but that by no means a perfect happy ending. Curtis is head over heels for his  volatile traveling companion, but Lawrence is not ready to  reciprocate thoses emotions yet.





	

Curtis goes out looking for Lawrence around 1am in the morning when he's not back from when he left around mid day. Leaving this shitty motel room they have been staying in for a few days trying to find information and work out a plan of action to get back on the road. Curtis heads to a sleazy bar 5 minutes down the road, upon entering he finds Lawrence near the back with a drink in his hand and a tall disgusting man much to close, Curtis stomach turns over, Lawrence gives a fake flirtatious laugh. Curtis knows that Lawrence gets with men and women, he dosnt even try to hide it, be it lipstick marks or hickies, he try's not to care but he eats him up, it feels like someone is poking at a wound over and over making his skin crawl. Curtis goes up to stand in front of Lawrence with out thinking, once Lawrence sees him and a questioning annoyance passes his face Curtis panics and blurts out "shouldn't you be turning in for the night before you die of alcohol poisoning" Curtis completely ignores the man with his hands on Lawrence, just staring into each other's eyes. Lawrence turns to his 'date' and asks "could you go get me another drink" this pisses off Curtis a lot, so when Lawrence asks "what the fuck do you want, I'm trying to have some fun here" Curtis snaps at him "can you not act like a fucking whore for 5 minutes". Lawrence sneers out "God fuck off, your always breathing down my neck trying to control me, thinking I'm some pity case you can fix to make yourself feel better" curtis flares up with anger "you would have died months ago in some ditch without me protecting your sorry ass" Lawrence steps closer and gets up in Curtis' face "what are you jealous of him you fucking fag" Curtis practically blanks with angry, but he does feel his open hand making contact with the sharp angles of Lawrence's face, before Curtis could begin to regret his violent action Lawrence smashes his empty beer bottle into the side of Curtis head the cheap glass shattering around them, a second of silence to hear the sound of tinkling glass then they go full out fight, punches are thrown and taken, they end up on the floor. Curtis tastes blood and feels the bruise he's leaving on Lawrence's already dark skin. Lawrence is on top of him and Curtis throws another punch when it doesn't land and the weight is taken off of him he looks up and feels a foot on his chest. A ruff man speaks "that's enough both of you get out of my bar" Curtis gets up off the floor and walks to the door in time to see Lawrence getting up off the dirt road he was dumped on. When he sees Curtis standing outside the bar door he moves to come at him again throwing another punch, but Curtis is more level headed and the anger is clearing, he catches the drunk mans slow punch. Lawrence snarls and looks down at his wrist being held tightly, Curtis uses his other hand to tilt Lawrence's face up forcing his to look at him, Curtis looks at the bruised cheek, small cuts, and bleeding nose and whispers barely audible "I'm sorry". Curtis drops Both his hands and turns towards the five minute walk back to their motel room. He just keeps walking when he hears Lawrence scream at him "get the fuck back here you priss" some ragged breaths "you damn pussy", Curtis just keeps walking, the sound of feet hitting gravel alerts Curtis that Lawrence is walking after him, then running, Curtis braces him self but is still surprised when Lawrence full speed runs into him, Curtis stumbles forward but catches himself in time to feel Lawrence punch him in the back, Curtis' already bruised ribs ache. "Turn the fuck around and finish this" Lawrence slurs, Curtis just stares ahead into the dark night feeling like shit for starting a fight with Lawrence when he's so drunk, he feels like shit for fighting Lawrence at all. He never wanted to hurt him he was just so mad. Curtis looks at his hands they hurt from the punches and there is some blood smeared on the back of one of them. He turns around and sees Lawrence still growing curses and insults at him, Curtis steps towards Lawrence but ducks under his fist and with one hand grabs his thighs and with the other he supports his back, picking up the smaller man, Lawrence just starts throwing more curses and punches, but after another minute of walking he quiets down and just stays still. Curtis glances down to make sure he's still breathing but he keeps walking. Curtis' arms hurt but he likes it, the ach and sting in his muscles makes him feel real, and also some symbolic retribution shit for hurting Lawrence. Once back at the motel door Curtis pits down Lawrence making sure he's steady before letting go and opening the door and walking in, he turns to watch Lawrence walk in the close the door and lock it. Lawrence sits on the bed and begins to take off his shoes, Curtis goes to his pack and takes out the medical supplies, he gets a bowl of water and sees Lawrence poking at a cut of his arm, Curtis sets the supplies next to him and pulls a chair up in front of Lawrence, he still looks pissed off. Curtis takes the damp towel ringing out the extra water then gently rubbing at Lawrence's cheek, the red from the slap and smeared blood from a cut stand out against his dark muted skin. Lawrence looks away spitting out "stop that hurts you fucker" Curtis meets him with an even soft tone "ya, well u deserve it". For a while he just works in silence, a few hisses of real pain when Curtis goes over a more sensitive bruise or cut. He looks over Lawrence's face "I don't think your nose is broken so that's good" Lawrence scoffs "why would you care" Curtis turns to the water bowl "because I do care about you" Lawrence is about to start another argument when Curtis commands him it "take ur shirt off", Lawrence does slowly when moving his arms up. Curtis sighs at the bruises and cuts on his side from being pushed into the gravel out side the bar, Curtis curses them for being so ruff on Lawrence when it was him who started the fight. He takes the damp towel and rings out the water and runs it over the side with gravel cuts, they don't look to deep but he better disinfect them like the other cuts, he runs his fingers over the intricate tattoo scars along his abdomen. Curtis realizes he's lingering when Lawrence shivers, Curtis pulls back Lawrence hisses out "don't stop" when Curtis looks up at Lawrence he's purposefully looking away at the corner of the room, "what?" Curtis asks. Lawrence says nonchalantly "I said don't stop, touching me" he moves to look at the other side of the room glazing his eyes above Curtis' head, "you stopped me from having fun with that guy so you might as well finish what he started" Curtis breaths in then says "okay" Lawrence looks at Curtis in the eyes and smiles a shit eating grin he pushes further back onto the bed. Curtis feels like sit that Lawrence is drunk and because of how much he wants this, he's wanted to touch Lawrence for so damn long it's pathetic. Curtis stands up and gets on the bed in front of Lawrence unsure of what to do exactly licking his lips he feels dirty and predatory looking at Lawrence's body he's about to get off the bed when Lawrence rolls his hips and says "if your going to do something other than stare now would be nice" Lawrence tries to sound annoyed but his grin says he's enjoying Curtis looking at him. Curtis is done trying to feel guilty, for now at least and pushes forward to meet Lawrence still slightly unsure of where to start and what to do exactly he slowly runs his hands up Lawrence's waist and chest, trailing his fingers over the black patterns crossing over his chest and collar bones, lightly touching the sides of his neck. When Lawrence rolls his head to the side with a shiver Curtis goes in instinctively to kiss and bite at the exposed flesh, holding himself only a few inches above Lawrence sucking a bruise into his neck, when Lawrence tangles his hands in Curtis shirt and grinds up into him causing their two bodies to be flush, Curtis moans against the hot flesh pleased to his lips. Curtis licks and bites lower at Lawrence's collar bone, removing one hand from the bed, Curtis thumbs at Lawrence's waist the dip perfectly made for his hand. Gliding his short nails over the soft skin Lawrence pushes up into his hold "take my pants off" Lawrence moans. Curtis sits back and unbuttons the tight pants, grazing his fingers over the tented front, Lawrence lifts his hips and Curtis pulls the pants and underwear off tossing them of the floor. Turning back to Lawrence Curtis almost dies on the spot, God he's so beautiful and demanding, spread out waiting eyes closed. After what must have been to much waiting Lawrence opens his eyes slightly and puts his hand over his hooded eyes arching up seeking touch moaning "Curtis, touch me" this demand like daggers to Curtis' heart. He moves forward pushing Lawrence's legs even wider, tracing the patterns on his thighs and exposed hips. Curtis leans down kissing and sucking the sensitive flesh at his upper thigh, Lawrence is cursing and writing trying to pushing against him, "God you're so slow, any other guy would have had me rawed ten minutes ago" Lawrence complains. Curtis is hurt but it passes, he doesn't want to be any other guy and he doesn't want to raw Lawrence, so he continues to kiss all the flesh he can reach. When Lawrence is a cursing mess consisting mostly of different ways to say fuck, Curtis finally gives in when Lawrence says "suck me off Curtis, God please, you fucker", still demanding and vulgar but it's the first time he said please so Curtis gives in. Holding Lawrence's thighs he licks the underside of the leaking cock in front of him, causing Lawrence to go completely silent grabbing the sheets around him. Curtis doesn't stop he licks and sucks at Lawrence hard dick, letting him thrust up into his throat. Lawrence tangles his hands in Curtis' hair not so lightly and Curtis wishes he didn't love it, but he loves every time Lawrence touches him even when it's a fist, he's pathetic but every one already knows that. Lawrence thrusts into Curtis' mouth and cums. Curtis gets off the bed and sits into the water bowl using the cool damp towel to wipe Lawrence off before getting him a shirt and soft pants, helping him into them the fiend is already half asleep. Curtis can't blame him it is pretty late some where around 2am he thinks. He lays the covers over Lawrence and brushes his hair off his face. When Curtis stopped believing in God a few decades ago it made doing thinks like get into the shower and mastrbateing while crying a lot easier.  
Curtis would love nothing more than to call Lawrence cruel but he's heard worse insults, or to say Lawrence lead him on but he hadn't the only person who hurt Curtis was himself, for letting himself develop feelings for someone he couldn't have.  
He goes to bed emotionally and physically tired. In the morning when he gets up around noon Lawrence is still sleeping but when Curtis comes back from the bathroom Lawrence is groaning, "my head is fucking killing me" Curtis gets him a glass of water "my whole body is killing my actually, what the fuck happened" Curtis freezes with the cup out stretched, Lawrence takes it and cocks an eyebrow, Curtis doesn't lie he just keeps it vague "oh well you got pretty drunk last night" Lawrence chuckles and winces "no kidding" Curtis continues "and you got into a fight. Lawrence drinks again excepting the explanation. Curtis is hurt but he stay expressionless, he turns and leaves to find the old lady he was told about yesterday.


End file.
